Lose You Tonight
by InsanitysCandy
Summary: Songfic: HIM - Lose You Tonight. 01x02/02xKaji. Asuka is devastated at the loss of Kaji and tries something irrational, Ignorantly Shinji tries to stop her. Warning: Char deaths, and a whacked out Shinji. Random story I wrote a really long time ago.


Asuka/Shinji Songfic: Lose You Tonight - HIM

Lyrics in {}

**AN: This is a fic I wrote a loooooong time ago*  
Warning: Major Angst and in the end its a death/ insane crazy shinji-chan fic

Shin-chan: But I'm not crazy....really really I m not I mean it i'm not ::getting more and more panicky:: i'm not insane...DON'T KILL ME!!!!

Lin-chan: TOLD YA!!!! ::runs away and hides as Shin freaks out like a crazy.

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry I do not own Evangelion...so don't ask me any questions, It confused me too!!!!

Lose You Tonight

{Don't run away

Cause I can't live without you

Please stay And I'll learn to love you right}

"Asuka?", Shinji slid open the door revealing the empty room. Clothing was scattered about the room, the only evidence she'd ever been there. "Shit...she's gone", he turned on his heels and ran out of the door. He didn't even notice the picture of Kaji missing from her wall of pictures.

{I Was waiting for you,

Waiting for all my life.

I've been crying for you

Die for you all this time}

A redhead walks steadily through the pouring rain, mumbling incoherently to herself, "Kaji...can't be dead". She collapsed onto the ground and screamed, "YOU FUCKING LIAR!!!!" The rain washed over her, melding with her warm tears, gently pouring down her face. "Why couldn't you have loved me, you didn't even care enough to live for me!! YOU ABANDONED ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE......why...why...why?". Her sanity was fading fast, she wanted nothing more than to die...to be reunited with Kaji.

{I was waiting for you,

Waiting for all my life

And I'm not going to Lose you tonight}

Shinji had no idea where she could be....but he knew in his heart he had to find her....to tell her how he felt. He couldn't run away now, he had to find her and finally be the one to help her. The rain was pouring down, keeping his pace slower than it already was, "God damn it.....ASUKA!!!!!!!"

{I was waiting for you

Waiting for all my life

And I've been crying for you

Die for you all this time

I was waiting for you Waiting for all my life

And I'm not going to Lose you tonight}

If Kaji wanted to have it that way then he would, she'd just kill herself. Then he couldn't escape her...he'd be stuck with her. She gave an insane little laugh that sounded like a climbed over the bannister easily enough. The wind had picked up and the rain was almost like a solid stream of water. Her red hair was matted and stuck against the nape of her neck.

{I was waiting for you

Waiting for all my life}

Shinji had to find Asuka, he loved her...he truly believed that she was his soulmate. He'd die for her if that were the case.

{Oh, I can't live without you

And I've been crying for you

Die for you all this time I never want to adore you}

The tears left trails on her dirty face, as the rain stopped suddenly. She looked around a trace of confusion playing over her face. "You never liked the rain, did you Kaji-sama?", she said absently. She stepped onto the slick railing.

{I was waiting for you

Waiting for all my life

And I'm not going to Lose you tonight}

"STOP ASUKA!!!!", he screamed running toward her. "I love you, Asuka....stay with me", he was about to cry.

{I ain't going to lose you tonight }

She smiled a very sad and lonely smile, "I'm sorry......but", she looked over the edge of the bridge, "I can't return your feelings."

Suddenly a crazed rage came over Shinji and he grabbed her arm so tight that his knuckles turned white, " You cannot and will not leave me....ever. The only way you are falling down there is with me!!" Asuka looked at his hand on her wrist...she lost all feeling in it. Funny, how her insides felt the same way. "Shin-chan, why do you suddenly care so much....I m a bitch to you remember?" He smiled softly, his grip loosening," I told you...I love you so that stuff doesn't matter. I need to be with you." Asuka slapped him in the face leaving a red welt, "You selfish liar, you don't know my heart and you don't care to know. You just don't want to be alone! Is what I am? Just a pawn to you? Your PATHETIC!!!!. JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE FOR ONCE." she pulled her hand away and her feet slipped on the slick rail and out from under her, she smiled happily closing her eyes and whispering, " Kaji-sama." And then she disappeared to the rocks below, a loud THUCK noise echoed back up to the shocked Shinji.

{I was waiting for you

Waiting for all my life

And I've been crying for you

Die for you all this time

I was waiting for you

Waiting for all my life

And I'm going to Lose you tonight}

Shinji gave a short insane little laugh, "Now I ll have you all to myself." He made his way down to the bottom of the bridge and picked up Asuka's Lifeless body. "You are so beautiful, You know that? I can't wait until we go home, i'll bathe you and then we can.....well you know, love." And he carried her home.....

{I'm going to lose you tonight}

The End........Did it suck? 


End file.
